Nuisance
by MAR-Plushie
Summary: [MAR] Ginta can be a real nuisance sometimes. AlvissGinta oneshot.


**Any thoughts are Alviss'. **

Alviss sat on the grass, his back against a tree, watching the others. They were all happy and carefree as they play wrestled each other with Dorothy, Snow, and Bell cheering them on. "Hey Alviss, come on and join in! It's fun!" Jack yelled to the raven haired youth.

"No thanks." Alviss replied with a smile.

Ginta and Babbo, who had gotten in a spat over 'who's the servant and who's the master' stopped fighting for a second. Ginta put his hands on his hips and shouted in a playful tone, "Alviss! Get over here so I can beat you right now!" Alviss just chuckled softly and shook his head. "Why?" Ginta questioned, giving Alviss the puppy eyes.

"Don't you get it?" Babbo questioned. Ginta shook his head. "He thinks he's _too good_ to get down and dirty!" the talking ärm shouted.

"He does, does he?" Ginta asked as he narrowed his eyes at Alviss. "Well then let's go get him! DOG PILE ON ALVISS!" Ginta shouted at the top of his longs as he ran at the older teen. Jack and Nanashi followed suit, stopping their fight to make a mad dash for Alviss and fall over on top of each other. Snow and Dorothy joined in while Bell took a seat a top the whole pile of people and daintily placed her hands on her lap.

"Come on guys, get off!" Alviss groaned as he tied to push the pile of people off him.

"Come on Alviss, have fun." Nanashi said in a mocking tone. All of team MAR, excluding Alviss, began to laugh uncontrollably as they un-piled themselves saying 'ya Alviss, have some fun'.

Alviss glared at his friends, only to have them begin to laugh so much that they started turning blue from lack of air. "Just because I don't like to play games like that doesn't mean you should laugh." Alviss said, annoyed.

"Would you play with us if we played concentration?" Ginta asked.

"HUH?" everyone asked simultaneously.

"What?! You guys have never played concentration?" Ginta asked. Everyone shook there heads no. "Well then you've got to! First we all have to sit in a circle." Everyone sat in a circle. "Now we have set a steady pace of pat your legs, clap, snap with one hand then the next." They did. "Now number off, I'll start as one. One."

"Two."–Alviss.

"Three."–Jack.

"Four."–Nanashi.

"Five." - Dorothy.

"Six." –Snow.

"Seven."- Bell.

"Eight." –Babbo.

"Hey wait! Babbo, you don't have hands so you can't play." Ginta told the ärm.

"NANI?"

"Just get out of the circle so we can play, kendama." Once Babbo was out of the circle Ginta continued to explain. "Ok, so on the first snap you say your number and on the second you say someone else's. That person has to say their number then say someone else's just like you did. If you mess up you have to go to the last number and everyone with a higher number than you moves down one, got it?"

Everyone nodded and then they began playing.

"One, five."

"Five, six."

"Six, two."

"Two, Seven."

"Seven, one."

"Two- wait, my number's one, isn't it?" Ginta sighed and moved to the last spot in the circle. Everyone moved down one and they began to play again.

Alviss started out this time. "One, three."

"Three, two."

"Two, six."

"Six, eight."

"There is no eight. Snow, move to the last number." Ginta told her. Snow switched places with Ginta so they were all where they were supposed to be.

After a bit the team was arranged like this-

Bell- 1

Nanashi- 2

Dorothy- 3

Snow- 4

Jack- 5

Alviss- 6

Ginta- 7

It seemed that after a while everyone but Ginta and Alviss could stay in. In fact, the only people that ever got out were those two and, to tell the truth, Alviss was getting pretty ticked off. He wasn't frustrated because of always being in either last or second to last, but at the blond sitting next to him.

Every time one of them got out Ginta would lean over and whisper 'don't have any luck, do we?' The constant death glares that the comments caused soon caused something else. As Alviss glared, he noticed that Ginta had quite a nice smile, not to mention how the team captain sucked on his lower lip when he was trying really hard to concentrate…

_Wait, what am I thinking here?! I can't like another__** guy**__, especially Ginta!_ Alviss stood up and stopped his thoughts. "I'm going to go for a walk." the teen stated as he quickly bounded away.

Alviss leaned back against a tree and let himself slide to the ground once he was a good distance away from the others. Closing his eyes, the teen relaxed and tried to get rid of the thoughts from before. He didn't succeed as someone came bursting through the trees near him.

"There you are Alviss!"

Alviss groaned, recognizing the voice as Ginta's. "What do you want, Ginta?" he questioned.

"You ran off so fast, it seemed like something was wrong." Ginta informed him. Alviss glared at Ginta and didn't reply. "Gonna be that way, huh?" Ginta asked the other boy in mafia boss-ish voice. "Fine then, where were you last night at 12:03 p.m.?" Ginta continued questioning without even giving Alviss the chance to say anything. "What was your mother's maiden name? Do you like dogs or cats better? Is that marking on your face natural or a tattoo? Can you swim? What's your favorite candy? Why do you wear a shirt that looks like a jacket? Why does your name sound so much like Elvis? Are you ever jealous that I get more attention than you? Is your hair naturally that spiky? What color underwear are you wearing?" Ginta finally finished and leaned down so his face was right next to Alviss'. "Answer!"

Alviss tried to say some smart aleck remark but the words were caught in his throat as he felt Ginta's breath on his face. "I-I…" Alviss stuttered. He just couldn't get more than that out. _I'm making a fool of myself! What if he realizes? He's too dumb to realize, actually, but he'll notice that I'm acting strange!_ Alviss tried to say something again, but it only came out as a squeak. The blonde's lips were just _so_ close to his. _Oh forget it! To heck with not letting him know! I can't not kiss him! He's RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF ME!_

Alviss leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ginta's, a pleasant feeling filling him from head to toes as he did so. A feeling that, after the last war games, he hadn't thought existed for him anymore. Pure bliss, love. There were no worries in his mind, no hatred or sorrow; he was just…floating, for lack of a better word.

The smile that had formed on Alviss' face quickly evaporated as he noticed the shocked beyond belief Ginta. "You know what, Ginta?" Alviss asked, trying to get the blond to just forget it even happened (unlikely, but with someone as idiotic as Ginta, there's hope).

"What?" Ginta questioned cautiously.

"You're a real nuisance sometimes." Alviss told him.

"Uhhh, was that an insult?"

"Yes."

"HEY! YOUR GONNA GET IT ALVISS! YOU CAN"T INSULT _ME_ AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

Alviss stood up and startedbounding away with a giant grin. Ginta had already forgotten about what happened.

_Ya, you're a nuisance sometimes Ginta, but you're the kind of nuisance that…that makes people happy, that makes them care. I mean, love is the biggest nuisance of all, right?_

As Alviss came to the field the other members of team MAR were in he decided that he would tell Ginta that he liked him, sometime. Now just wasn't the right time to take on a nuisance that was that big.

**I tried to make the characters in character...did I? DID I? I hope so. I wonder how many people that read this will have ever played concentration. If you haven't you should! It's FUN (your legs do get sore after a bit though)!**

**Do I have anything else to say...nope. Nothing except please review! **


End file.
